


Arguments

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they weren't yelling while watching a basketball game on TV, Aomine and Kagami were either shouting while playing video games, screaming while rough housing, moaning while having sex, or arguing until late at night. Truthfully, their downstairs neighbors probably hated them (especially when all of the above happened the same day), and that night, they probably didn't sleep until the end of their argument around one in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered a similar scene I saw a while ago on TV and this happened. Still not sure why I wrote this but oh well. My summary isn't even an actual summary but I love it.

_"I'M FUCKING DONE."_

Kagami shouted, throwing his hands in the air, his voice loud and sharp with anger as he walked towards the front door, he could swear he could feel his own blood boiling, _"I'M GOING OUT BEFORE I LOSE IT AND KILL YOU."_

The redhead grabbed one of his jackets as he kept walking, he didn't know where he was going and what he was going to do outside so late, especially when it was so cold, but that didn't matter, he needed to get out of here.

Aomine, the cause of his anger, was following him, lazily scratching his stomach in an attempt to look like he didn't care, just to rile him up even more (because he was mature like that.)

The redhead could see through him, though, because he knew Aomine well enough, (and also because why the fuck was that asshole following him if he didn't care ?). Ironically, Aomine still managed to make him angrier, because the fact that he was **pretending** not to care pissed him off even more.

"Good fucking riddance !", the dark man exclaimed with a fake relieved tone.

He leaned on the wall as Kagami went back to the living room, making as much noise as a damn elephant with his feet while he walked, and obviously cursing under his breath (loudly enough for Aomine to hear from where he was) as he came back with one of his gym bags.

Aomine observed him, pressing his lips together into a thin line while the other man was putting his sneakers on in the most aggressive way possible.

"..And where the fuck are you going, anyway ?!", the blue-haired man asked before really thinking. He couldn't help it, it was almost one in the morning, and he was pretty sure Kagami wasn't only going for a walk since he was about to bring a bag with him.

It wasn't the first time one of them walked out to calm down after an argument, but they always came back home around thirty minutes later, sometimes with a little present to apologize when they knew (and admitted) that they were wrong and that they behaved like jerks. Aomine was sure it was one of their unspoken rule to never sleep out of home because of a fight, but at the sight of that bag, he was starting to wonder if he was wrong.

"That's none of your fucking business !", the redhead answered almost immediately, standing up brusquely and pointing at the other man.

Aomine wanted to punch him in the face, "Ahh.. never mind, I don't even wanna know. You can just go and sleep in the middle of a road for all I care."

The redhead shifted his bag over his shoulder angrily, purposely telling the other man where he was going now that he said he didn't want to know (yes, Kagami was also very mature), _"I'M GONNA PLAY BALL. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, YOU BASTARD ?!"_

Aomine's brows snapped together in annoyance, _"I SAID I DON'T GIVE A SHIT !"_ he shouted, _"AND THE COURT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION SINCE LAST WEEK, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS."_

"What ?!", Kagami asked, definitely not shouting as loud as he initially wanted to.

"They're renovating it. I can't believe you didn't know that.", Aomine said, a little less annoyed and frustrated, until he realised that the douchebag he was talking to was looking at him with one of his ridiculous brows raised in confusion.

Aomine snapped again, "If you wanna play you'll have to drive across the whole city, asshole !"

The redhead threw his arms in the air in exasperation and irritation, "Where the fuck can I play, then ?!"

"There's a court near the mall, we played there before. You're so stupid-"

The redhead pointed at him again, "Don't fucking call me stu-.." his voice trailed off, "..Wait. You mean the one downtown ?"

Aomine clicked his tongue and shook his head, "No, the mall where you bought my blue Jordans."

"Oh.. Okay.", the redhead answered, almost mumbling as he reached the doorknob.

"You'll probably find a parking spot next to the court.", Aomine said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I think there's a parking lot that's always empty near the mall, too."

"You mean the one where you found a wallet last week ?"

Kagami nodded.

"Yeah it's usually empty, especially during the night.", Aomine answered flatly.

"Okay.", the redhead said, scratching his cheek, "..Then I'll, uh.. I'll be back later..", he glanced at the other man, "..I guess."

Aomine sighed, ignoring the relief he felt and trying to sound as annoyed as before, "Yeah, yeah."

After a short (but still awkward) pause, Kagami turned around to face the darker man before taking a step forward, a little hesitant. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Aomine's, softly, just like most of their usual "have a nice day" kisses. Aomine kissed back, a little irritated by the fact that he wasn't as reluctant about kissing his annoying boyfriend as he wanted to be, and not aware of the fact that his own shoulders were relaxing almost completely just thanks to a peck on the lips.

Then, as they pulled away, a thought crossed their mind.

_"..What are we fighting about, again ?"_

They both stayed silent, trying to remember as Kagami opened the door, in vain.

They forgot.

They had absolutely no idea what the reason of this fight was.

The redhead went out without a word, still trying to figure out when and why this stupid fight started, Aomine sighed softly and scratched his head, wondering if he always had such a bad memory as he walked towards his room, _**their**_ room.

Before he had the time to reach the bedroom, Aomine heard the front door opening again.

Kagami's was standing there, looking at the other man with his brows slightly furrowed, Aomine couldn't tell if it was in annoyance, concentration or confusion. He thought that maybe that idiot forgot where the court was, or something.

Before he could ask if he forgot something, Kagami loudly cleared his throat.

"Uh.. You can come with me for a one-on-one or something.. _if you want._ "

Aomine stared at the other man and crossed his arms, "If you want me to come, then okay.", he shrugged.

"I said if **_you_** want to."

"If **_you_** want me to come then **_I'll_** want to."

"God damn it Ahomine just fucking come with me !"

Aomine smiled.


End file.
